8bitfandomcom-20200215-history
Commodore International
thumb|250px|rightthumb|250px|Pierwsze logo Commodore (1962–1984).thumb|250px|Drugie logo Commodore (1985–1994).250px|thumb|Commodore PR-100 - kalkulator elektryczny.thumb|250px|PET (Personal Electronic Transactor)thumb|250px|Commodore 64, 8-bitowy komputer domowy.thumb|250px|Commodore Amiga 500, 16-bitowy komputer. Commodore International przedsiębiorstwo, które odegrało czołową rolę w rozwoju komputerów domowych w latach 80. i 90 XX wieku. Zbankrutowało w 1994 roku; od tego czasu kilkakrotnie próbowano wznowić rozwój systemu Amiga. Historia Założycielem firmy był polski emigrant, który przeżył więzienie w Aushwitz, Jack Tramiel. Początkowo jego mały biznes produkował maszyny do pisania. Zmieniło to się, gdy na rynek weszły japońskie egzemplarze. Tramiel zamiast zamknąć interes zdecydował się na utrzymanie go poprzez zmianę produktu -- zaczął produkować sumatory. W 1955 roku, w Kanadzie, przedsiębiorstwo formalnie stało się Commodore Business Machines, Inc. W 1962, Commodore weszło na giełdę w Nowym Jorku pod nazwą Commodore International Limited. Pod koniec lat 60. historia się powtórzyła, kiedy Japończycy zajęli się produkcją sumatorów. Tym razem Jack Tramiel pojechał do Japonii, aby sprawdzić jak działa konkurencja. Miał tam dowiedzieć się jak przekształcić firmę w taką, która będzie konkurencyjna dla Japończyków. Zamiast tego powrócił z nowym pomysłem: produkcją elektronicznych kalkulatorów. Wkrótce po tym Commodore dysponowało dobrze sprzedającą się serią kalkulatorów – należały one do najpowszechniejszych we wczesnych latach 70. Jednakże w 1975 roku główny dostawca podzespołów, Texas Instruments, zdecydował się wejść bezpośrednio na rynek i wprowadził serię kalkulatorów, które kosztowały mniej niż podzespoły. Po raz kolejny, główny inwestor i prezes przedsiębiorstwa, Irving Gould musiał ratować przedsiębiorstwo zastrzykiem pieniędzy, które Tramiel wykorzystał do zakupu kilku podwykonawców układów scalonych, w tym MOS Technology, Inc., by zapewnić ciągłość dostaw. Tramiel zgodził się kupić MOS, która miała własne problemy, wyłącznie pod warunkiem, że Chuck Peddle przejdzie do Commodore jako kierownik biura projektowego. Po przejściu do Commodore Peddle przekonał Tramiela, że kalkulatory są ślepym zaułkiem i że przedsiębiorstwo powinno zainteresować się komputerami domowymi. Umieścił KIM-1, już istniejącą maszynę swojego projektu, w nowej obudowie mieszczącej także klawiaturę i monitor (sterowany nowym układem graficznym), uzyskując model PET. Od tego momentu Commodore stała się przedsiębiorstwem komputerowym. Ze względu na wytrzymałą metalową obudowę PET-y wykorzystywane były głównie w szkołach, ale nie sprawdzały się w użytku domowym, gdzie grafika i dźwięk odgrywały istotną rolę. Zaradzono temu, wprowadzając model VIC-20, który dzięki przystępnej cenie sprzedawał się w milionach egzemplarzy. Licząc na przejęcie także droższej strefy rynku, w 1982 roku Commodore wprowadziła model C64, początkowo dość drogi. W tym czasie Texas Instruments (TI) po raz kolejny spróbowała przejąć rynek, wprowadzając do sprzedaży model TI-99/4. Tym razem jednak Tramiel postanowił walczyć zamiast zmieniać profil przedsiębiorstwa i drastycznie obniżył cenę C64. TI odpowiedziała tym samym – wkrótce na rynku rozszalała się wojna cenowa z udziałem Commodore, TI, Atari i właściwie wszystkich innych przedsiębiorstw z wyjątkiem Apple. W końcowym rozrachunku Commodore sprzedała około 22 mln C64, zabijając TI-99, doprowadzając większość małych przedsiębiorstw do bankructwa i redukując własne oszczędności do zera. Zarząd przedsiębiorstwa dał się pochłonąć eskalacji jak wszyscy inni, ale ostatecznie postanowił, że czas się wycofać. W przedsiębiorstwie doszło do tarć i w styczniu 1984 Tramiel opuścił przedsiębiorstwo. Kilka miesięcy później za bezcen odkupił dział Atari zajmujący się konsolami wideo i komputermi od Warner Communications. Reszta kierownictwa Commodore musiała teraz ratować, co się da. Kupili więc obiecujący nowy projekt znany jako Amiga od grupy byłych projektantów z Atari. Maszynę Amiga 1000 wprowadzono na rynek pod koniec 1985 (właściwie z początkiem 1986) w cenie 1500 USD. Tramiel rozłożył jednak Commodore na łopatki. Składając w całość szereg powszechnie dostępnych na rynku podzespołów, zdążył wprowadzić do sprzedaży już wcześniej w 1985 Atari ST, w cenie około 800 USD. Utrzymywał też, że Jay Miner zaprojektował układy scalone do Amigi, gdy jeszcze był związany kontraktem z Atari. To doprowadziło do zażartej wojny Atari z Amigą, która zakończyła się dopiero, gdy wprowadzona na rynek w 1987 Amiga 500 odebrała rynek Atari ST. Tymczasem jednak rynek komputerowy przechodził gruntowne przeobrażenia w kierunku dominacji IBM PC i Macintosha, usuwając tym samym inne przedsiębiorstwa w cień. Nagle okazało się, że Commodore musi zacząć sprzedawać Amigę i nie bardzo potrafi wymyślić, jak to zrobić. (Popularny wtedy żart brzmiał: Gdyby Commodore dostało kontrakt na reklamowanie KFC, robiliby to pod hasłem "Ciepły Zdechły Kurczak"). Przedsiębiorstwu nie udało się także rozwinąć posiadanej przewagi technologicznej – zamiast tego próbowało wprowadzić na rynek komputer pasujący wyglądem do wież stereo bądź magnetowidów – CDTV czy 32-bitową konsolę do gier z CD-ROM-em Amiga CD32. Kierownictwo przedsiębiorstwa przyjęło pod koniec lat 80. dość dziwaczną "strategię" rozwoju — zyski ze sprzedaży Amig były marnowane na kosztowne projekty, które miały na celu tylko pokazanie możliwości technologicznych przedsiębiorstwa. Oprócz wspomnianych powyżej modeli Commodore opracowało całą serię Commodore PC, która zdobyła miano "najdroższych klonów". Pomiędzy biurem projektowym i kierownictwem doszło do rozłamu, a personel techniczny starał się wykonywać swoją pracę za plecami kierownictwa. Na przykład egzemplarze próbne procesorów z Motoroli dostarczano na adresy domowe projektantów, a Motorola, licząc na korzyści, dała im priorytet nad Apple, który używał tych samych procesorów. W końcu projektanci zrezygnowali z wdrażania opracowanych przez siebie technologii i przedsiębiorstwo zadowalało się sprzedażą starych modeli. Ostatecznie nawet górująca architektura Amigi została przewyższona przez nieuchronne parcie "ekosystemu" IBM. W 1991 firma otworzyła swe przedstawicielstwo w Polsce. Placówka zlokalizowana była w Warszawie, zaś nadzór nad nią pełnił Andrzej Draczkowski. Gdy stało się jasne, że rynek komputerów domowych już nie istnieje, kierownictwo całkowicie zmieniło taktykę, starając się maksymalnie obniżyć wartość przedsiębiorstwa przed jego ostatecznym zniknięciem. Po kilku latach sprzedawania pozostałych zapasów Commodore ogłosiła w 1994 bankructwo. Galeria 800px-1541-ratopi.jpg|Napęd dyskietek do Commodore, model VC1541. 736px-Commodore-Datassette.jpg|Magnetofon do Commodore. 800px-Amiga 1200 with mouse, drives.jpg|Amiga 1200 z myszką i dwoma zewnętrznymi stacjami dyskietek. Amiga1000.jpg|Amiga 1000 z monitorem RGB (A1081), zewnętrznym dyskiem (A1010) i "Sidecar" (A1060). Commodore 4032.jpg|Commodore PET, model 4032. Commodore 16.jpg|Commodore 16 Commodore 6581 8580 SID sound chip.jpg|Chip dźwiękowy SID Commodore VIC20.jpg|Commodore VIC20 Commodore plus.jpg|Commodore plus Kategoria:Commodore